Identifying houses by their street number or other identification has been a longstanding problem. House numbers and the like are generally attached on, above, or in the vicinity of the front door of a house. Very often, however, house numbers are difficult to see from a distance or from a passing vehicle. The number may be hidden, missing, or broken. Moreover, at night, even a prominent house identification number, when not illuminated, is difficult or impossible to see. In addition, emergency service persons such as ambulance drivers or policemen often lose precious minutes in identifying the proper home during an emergency.
The above problems are accentuated in suburban areas where houses are commonly set back from the street and sidewalk, having front yards and lawns. In addition, the serene exterior of a house may belie danger or burglary occurring therein, with no means for giving an exterior visual alert.
Thus, there is a need for a system which gives a home owner many optional displays which enable him to match the display with the urgency and the nature of the event prompting the display.